Into the Groove
Into the Groove, en español En el ambiente, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Puppet Master, y fue interpretada por Pamela Lansbury. La versión original le pertenece a Madonna. Letra Kurt: And you can dance, for inspiration Come on, I'm waiting! Kurt con Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (con Pamela Lansbury): Music can be such a revelation Dancing around you, feel the (sweet sensation) We might be lovers if (the rhythm's right) I hope this feeling never (ends tonight) Elliott (con Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself Tonight, (I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt con Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (con Pamela Lansbury): Gonna get to know you (in a special way) This doesn't happen (to me every day) Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise) I see the fire burning (in your eyes) Elliott (con Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (Pamela Lansbury: feel this free) (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (Pamela Lansbury: all by myself) (Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt (y Rachel) con Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, (yeah!) Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? (Yeah!) Elliott con Kurt: Live out your fantasy here, with me Just let the music set you free Touch my body and move in time Elliott y Kurt con Pamela Lansbury: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Elliott, Kurt y Rachel con Pamela Lansbury: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Kurt: You've got to Kurt con Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt: You've got to Kurt y Rachel con Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt: You've got to Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Curiosidades *Santana no tiene ningun solo pero aun asi se le ve cantando la cancion *Es la segunda canción interpretada en conjunto por los miembros de Pamela Lansbury. *Es como un dueto de Elliott y Kurt, ya que Santana y Rachel no obtiene solos sin acompañamiento de Kurt y Elliott Galería Intothegroove.jpg Intothegroove.jpg 1467257_362171203917679_1929393389_n.jpg|Pamela Lansbury Videos thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dani Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Starchild Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Pamela Lansbury Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Puppet Master Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Callbacks